Ferite
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. ¿Cuándo fue la útlima vez que estuvieron así de cerca? -Inspirado por el capítulo 121 del manga.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Esto es mera satisfacción._

 _Debo estar medio mal para hacer esto... ni bien leí el más reciente capítulo y mi cabeza empezó a trabajar -risas-, debería hacer algo con mi vida(?)._

 _Había querido hacer algo desde que leí el capítulo 120 pero no quería darme falsas esperanzas(?), y tras leer el capítulo 121 mi corazón necesitaba esto(?)._

 ** _Spoiler del capítulo 121. KatsuDeku._**

* * *

 ** _Ferite_**

.

Las palabras de All Might les habían marcado a ambos porque aunque fuera difícil de admitir, el mayor tenía razón.

Después de aquél choque entre él y Bakugou las cosas parecieron calmarse y por un momento creyó que estaban más cerca de lo que nunca antes estuvieron, aunque no sabía de qué manera. Discutió con el de cabello cenizo en el camino a los dormitorios pero sus palabras no tenían el desprecio que usualmente percibía de su parte, tal vez podía ser su imaginación pero le agradaba pensar que las cosas habían cambiado aunque sea un poco.

El profesor Aizawa les reprendió por el incidente y después de eso se retiró cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

Sus compañeros hicieron un escándalo cuando les vieron haciendo el aseo y tras darles una explicación les dirigieron una mirada incrédula que se esfumó al llegar la hora de ir a clases.

La planta baja se quedó en silencio a excepción del sonido de las aspiradoras que cada uno traía. Era una situación extraña, porque estaban a unos cuantos metros uno del otro y no había gritos ni explosiones de por medio, era extraña sin embargo le gustaba por razones que no podía entender. Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba seguro de haber esperado algo como esto, no era como antes cuando niños pero le daba una sensación ligeramente similar y su pecho se llenó de calidez.

Inesperadamente intercambiaron algunas palabras -aunque había sido Kacchan y por eso era inesperado- sobre la batalla que habían tenido anoche, específicamente acerca de su estilo de pelea y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Limpiaron la zona donde la sala se ubicaba así como la del comedor y de repente dejó de escuchar la aspiradora de su compañero. Curioso apagó el aparato y volteó a ver al de singularidad explosiva, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Ocupaba el mueble como si se hubiera dejado caer exhausto, parecía molestarle algo, su labio superior se levantaba simulando un gruñido y su cabeza estaba recargada sobre la parte alta del respaldo, casi horizontalmente. Se quedó mirándolo desde su sitio, era cautivante por alguna razón y no podía despegar sus ojos de él aunque lo intentara. Observaba detenidamente el cuello del mayor, sus músculos tensados y la manzana de Adán moviéndose cada que pasaba la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca. Se sintió un poco indecente por mirarlo de aquella manera y pensó en volver a prender la aspiradora.

-Oi, deja eso y trae un botiquín. -Le dijo con una voz ahogada, provocada por la posición de su cabeza.

Movió su cabeza afirmativamente por instinto, después de todo el rubio no le miraba, y buscó un botiquín en el almacén de la planta baja.

Cuando regresó con la caja de plástico Bakugou se estaba quitando las vendas en sus brazos. Se acercó en silencio y se detuvo a un lado de la mesa de centro. Al terminar de quitarse las tiras de tela los ojos rubí del más alto le enfocaron y su cuerpo se tensó, se sostuvieron la mirada y le tomó desprevenido el agarre de Kacchan en su muñeca izquierda, que después fue un jalón para hacerle sentarse frente a él sobre la mesa de encino.

El más alto le quitó el botiquín de las manos, lo abrió y sacó dos rollos de vendas. Puso a un lado la caja y en cada una de sus manos cargó con los rollos.

-Ten. -Le dijo mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo.

Confundido juntó sus manos y las posicionó debajo de la de su compañero y le dejó caer el rollo de vendas. Al principio no entendió lo que quería pero el brazo ajeno, extendido y lleno de cicatrices recientes le decía que debía querer que le cambiara el vendaje. Si se lo hubiera pedido verbalmente sería más fácil, _un paso a la vez_ , se dijo y comenzó a vendar su brazo.

-¿No está muy ajustado? -Preguntó al dar la primera vuelta.

-Así está bien. -Le respondió sin mirarle.

Y continuó hasta terminarse el rollo de tela. Repitió el proceso con su brazo derecho, mientras pasaba el rollo de tela entre sus manos para cubrir la extremidad ajena miraba de reojo a su compañero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo así de cerca del mayor? Sin darse cuenta detuvo por completo su actividad y permaneció atento al rostro ajeno, cubierto con algunos parches y gasas así como moretones, y salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio sus ojos moverse. Las mejillas le ardieron y apresuró el paso para terminar de vendar el brazo de Katsuki.

Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estuvo mirando. Cuando hubo terminado dejó la mirada en el suelo, el calor en sus pómulos no había bajado y le preocupaba lo que pudiera mostrarle al otro.

-B-bien, te-terminé. -Tuvo la intención de levantarse pero una presión en su muñeca le impidió hacerlo.

Sintió el toque del cenizo en su mejilla y nervioso le volteó a mirar. El chico explosivo le quitó la gasa de un sólo movimiento y la piel le escoció por el repentino acto. Se quejó mientras sobaba la piel irritada y miró de mala manera al chico frente a él.

-Quita. -Le sujetó la muñeca y le hizo bajar el brazo para después colocar otra gasa sobre su mejilla.

Probablemente se había llenado de sangre la anterior y por eso la había cambiado, aunque le pareció bastante inusual que el rubio optara por hacer algo así.

Pero algo no estaba bien.

Tardó en percatarse y la sangre se le subió al rostro de nuevo, la mano de Katsuki aún estaba sobre su mejilla. No la había movido y percibía el calor característico de su palma sobre su cara -aún a través del trozo de tela-.

-¿...Kacchan?

Mas el chico no reaccionó, los rubíes parecían perdidos, nublados por pensamientos que desconocía y que realmente deseaba conocer. Tragó saliva cuando la mirada del otro se volvió intensa y pesada, ¿qué estaría pasando por su mente?

Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir el pulgar ajeno pasearse por su piel, un roce cálido y áspero, bajó a la comisura de sus labios y se estremeció. Tentó el borde con delicadeza y acarició su labio inferior con parsimonia, sus labios tiritaron, y se detuvo en el centro. Bakugou no le quitó la mirada de encima y lucía bastante abstraído en sus pensamientos o en el tacto de sus labios, quién sabe, el motivo sólo lo conocía él. Presionó el pulgar en su labio inferior, separándolo ligeramente del superior y rozó con vehemencia ambos labios como si aplicara un bálsamo en éstos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir sensaciones desconocidas caminar por su espalda y los abrió cuando sintió el frío aire chocar contra su boca. Katsuki ya no estaba frente a él y al buscarlo con la mirada lo encontró cerca de una de las aspiradoras.

-Hay que terminar. -Le dijo dándole la espalda y el sonido de la aspiradora volvió a hacer eco en la planta baja.

Intentó calmarse antes de regresar a la limpieza.

La segunda aspiradora acompañó a la primera y a escondidas del chico de ojos esmeraldas Bakugou presionó sobre sus propios labios el pulgar con que grabó el tacto de los labios del menor.


End file.
